1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to snow removal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved snow removal apparatus wherein the same sets forth a self contained operative unit to effect simultaneous removal, melting, and storage of snow as well as a further unit to effect a melting and drying procedure rearwardly of the truck body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various snow removal apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to effect snow removal in climates requiring such activity. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,632 to KOTLAR et al wherein a snow removal and melting organization is provided with a fully oriented snow removing impeller directed rearwardly of the truck body to a receiving tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,966 to COHEN sets forth an apparatus for removing snow wherein a forwardly oriented chute is positioned forwardly of a truck to direct snow rearwardly into a holding tank of the truck wherein a torch member is directed at the snow to effect melting thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,561 to SWANSON sets forth a snow removal organization wherein a heater unit directs heat to project such heat at incoming snow from a snow removal organization mounted to a truck member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,176 to HESS and U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,129 to JACKSON are further examples of snow removal apparatus utilizing various conveyor means to direct snow to storage tanks within mobile units to traverse a road surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved snow removal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.